


Always Wanting More

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-January [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-04
Updated: 2011-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-16 02:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A different kind of seduction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Wanting More

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble-a-Day Project 2011-Day 11. (Posted to LJ on January 11) Prompt from padawanpooh. Sherlock-Velvet. Thanks to amproof for beta. Comments and concrit welcome.

John feels like he’s being seduced.

Sherlock Holmes is remarkably alluring; not so much the man as his very life. John came home from the war looking for safety and quiet, but instead he’s running headlong into the darkness and danger that make up Sherlock’s world.

They go out at night, the London fog caressing his skin like a rich, black velvet, seeking the worst horrors of criminal depravity, and John feels as though he would follow Sherlock anywhere, although he’s not sure why.

It’s not sex; can’t be; _won’t_ be, but it hardly matters anymore.

This is even better.


End file.
